


Linguaphilia

by Drosselmeyer



Series: Married, Magical, Mundane Life [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Mates, Modern Era, Old Married Couple, linguaphile, linguaphilia, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer
Summary: Kagome tries to trip up Sesshoumaru over his language patterns...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Married, Magical, Mundane Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754086
Comments: 28
Kudos: 140
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus, Sesskag Fluff - Domestic Fluff and Family Feels





	Linguaphilia

It was a typical Sunday morning.

“Say ‘can’t.’”

Sesshoumaru looked at her over the edge of his newspaper and smirked. “Cannot.”

Dropping down into the chair across from him, Kagome frowned. “‘Don’t.’”

He turned back to his paper. “Do not.”

“‘Mustn’t.’”

“Must not.”

“‘Aren’t.’”

“Are not.”

“How about ‘wouldn’t?’”

“You know I would not.”

A pout. “‘Shouldn’t.’”

“Should you not find a more worthwhile hobby?”

“No. ‘You’ll.’”

“You will find your time spent better on other endeavors.”

She growled and stole his coffee. He chuckled.

“‘He’s.’”

“He is.”

“ _‘_ He’s _.’”_

“He has.”

“You’re ridiculously stubborn.”

“And you are unavailingly persistent.”

“‘ _Ain’t.’”_

His brow arched. “I will not dignify that debauchery with a response.”

A devilish grin broke over her face. “Snobby before you finish your coffee, ain’t you?”

Sesshoumaru shuddered. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” She feigned concern over her nails and flashed him another grin. “What’ll you do when I’ve finally shown you that winning isn’t everything?”

“What will you do when I have shown you that winning is not attainable for you?”

Kagome groaned and dragged her hands down her face. “How many more centuries before you start to get senile?”

“I beg your pardon?” He shot her a glare.

“I need to know when I’ll have a shot at this.”

“I will not become senile.”

“You sure about that? You called me yesterday wondering where your phone went.”

“Everyone does that at one point or another.”

“What’s next? A little blue pill or extra fiber?”

He took his coffee back, not breaking eye contact as he sipped. “What is next is a divorce.”

Wiggling happily in her seat, Kagome snickered. “That’s how it’s going to be, is it?”

“That is how it is going to be.”

“That one wasn’t very original.”

He sighed. “It was not meant to be.”

She leaned over the table suddenly, waggling her brows. “Say ‘I love you.’”

Perplexed, Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows. “That is not—”

“In _French.”_

At that, he slammed the paper down. “That is cheating, and you know it.”

“Can’t do it, can you?”

“There is a difference between cannot and will not.” He picked up his paper again. “This is _will not.”_

“Mmm.” Reaching across the table, she took his coffee again. “I think you forgot your French.”

“You will not goad me into it.”

“You sure about that?”

“ _Je suis tout à fait sûr.”_

It was her turn to glare.

“What?” he asked, feigning innocence—poorly.

Kagome’s look darkened. “It’s cheating to talk all sexy like that.”

Sesshoumaru smirked and flipped a page. “It is not.”

“Yes, it is.”

He rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not.”

“ _Aha!”_

His eyes widened as she pointed at him across the table, realizing too late his mistake, and he watched her race around the kitchen, cheering the entire way. “ _Merde.”_

Kagome just laughed. “Swear all you want, Sesshoumaru, but I totally Bugs Bunnied you.”

Shooting her a look, he turned back to his paper. “You had a simple bout of luck. Nothing more.”

It wasn’t particularly surprising when she snatched it out of his hands, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms. “Do you care to share why you are looking at me like that?”

In hindsight, he should’ve— _should have—_ known he was setting himself up for more of her lip.

With a naughty sparkle in her eye, Kagome drew closer, dropped a brief kiss on his lips, and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Closer to the blue pill than you thought, huh?”

She wasn’t expecting his smile. “Is that so?”

Her game suddenly turned on her, he watched her swallow as he stood from his chair, his height looming over her. He could smell it on her—her instinct to run—and she turned to do just that. But before she could scamper away, his arm shot out and grabbed her.

She squirmed, trying to escape. “Sesshoumaru, what—”

He bent, pulling her hips flush against his, and her breath caught as his lips dropped to her ear. “What was that about a blue pill?”

Grumbling, she dragged him to the bedroom. “Wipe that smirk off your face.”

He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my sense of humor - I had to share, lol. I hope you enjoyed! If you've been following this series (and there is still more to come!) I'd love to hear which story in the bunch has been your favorite so far.
> 
> "Je suis tout à fait sûr." - _I am absolutely sure._  
>  "Merde." - _Shit._  
>  As for Sesshoumaru calling her a cheater, "I love you" in french is _Je t'aime_. So, if he said it, he would have lost.
> 
> It's been forever and a day since I studied French, so if I butchered those, my deepest apologies! I hope this finds you all safe and well. <3


End file.
